The broad long-term objectives of this proposal are to understand better the molecular mechanisms by which the tear film lubricates and protects the human ocular surface and to understand the protein-lipid binding interactions of a new member of an important family of proteins, the lipocalins. The proposed studies will be useful in achieving, in the future, the ultimate goal of treating dry eye diseases. In addition, they may provide a model for the study of other lipocalins that exhibit broad specificity as well as delineate important differences with molecules that exhibit a narrow range of specificity. The specific aims are designed to test the hypothesis that tear lipocalins play a role in the formation of the surface lipid layer of the tear film. In addition the specific aims are designed to elucidate the molecular mechanisms involved in lipid binding to the lipocalins. Specific Aim I: To elucidate the role of lipocalins in formation of the tear surface film. A. The surface tension contribution of dilapidated and lipidated lipocalins will be measured in aqueous media. Tear lipocalins will be introduced into an aqueous subphase and the surface tension will be measured. The ability of this protein to form a surface lipid and/or protein monolayer will be assessed. Specific Aim II: To characterize the nature of the broad specificity of tear lipocalins for lipid ligands. A. Measurement of the binding affinity of lipocalins for various lipid ligands. Competitive binding studies will be performed with an array of lipid compounds found in native tears. Traditional methods as well as a novel method by electron paramagnetic resonance will be used to determine the relative affinity of lipocalins for native lipid molecules. B. Determine the nature of ligand interaction of tear lipocalins. The number of binding sites on tear lipocalin for fatty acid molecules will be determined. Competitive binding studies will be performed to explore the possibility of multiple binding sites. C. Measurement of the internal dimensions of the hydrophobic cavity in tear lipocalins: Synthetic nitroxide labeled lipids of varying carbon lengths will be used to gauge the length of the cavity. The extent of flexibility of the tear lipocalin cavity will be probed with an array of spin labeled lipids with bulky ring structures. Specific Aim III: To explore the molecular basis for the broad ligand selectivity of lipocalins. The contribution of molecular flexibility during ligand binding will be assessed by probing movement of the polypeptide backbone chain of tear lipocalins. Motion of the different portion of the polypeptide chain will be studied during binding. The interaction of polypeptide domains in ligand binding will be studied. These aims coincide with the stated objectives of the National Advisory Eye Council, corneal disease subprogram.